Special: The Halloween of The Earthling Saiyan
by Espeon804
Summary: Halloween tales for Halloween based from "Of The Earthling Saiyan" series. The Saiyans are in for some short scary tales? Their worst fears? A full moon? A trio of one-shots are here for you! How will these small shorts be handled? Linked with: "The Wrath", "The Retaliation", and "The Forgotten Past"!
1. The Phobias

**A/N:** **Epeon804 here with a one-shot!**

 **These one-shots are going to be short (in my opinion. I'm so use to writing 13,000 - 20,000 words.) Because there are three parts. It's Halloween!**

 **Also, the detail here is not 100℅. I do better with chapter stories. I'm not a one-shot person. I hardly ever do them… so there's more dialogue.**

 **Allow me to get this straight. The description said, this fic is based from "Of The Earthling Saiyan" series. There are three books so far:**

 **Book 1: Saiyan Saga:** " _ **The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan"**_ **(21 Chapters)**

 **Book 2: Frieza Saga:** " _ **The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan"**_ **(30 Chapters)**

 **Book 3: Android Saga:** " _ **The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"**_ **(in progress)**

 **This takes place during the third book. As of now, this was before the three years time change when the androids arrive… Goku at this point had joined his brother Raditz, and they returned to Earth… the earthlings are trying to stay alive.**

 **If you read the books, good! You'll understand completely!**

 **If not, it's alright! You can read this and then check out the first book.**

 **Oh, the first book was made in 2015, the first 13 chapters are enjoyable… though Chapter 1 had the newer readers confused. If you read on… after 13 (ignore the crazy 13) it's when they say it gets really good.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS!**

Key:

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts''_

* * *

 **\- Halloween Special 1: The Earthlings strike back with phobias? -**

The war is close. It's all that they know.

For the warrior race, it's just another show. For the defending earthlings… it's a nightmare.

However, Human beings are known to adjust to situations and strike back through strategy. Though the warriors are a huge threat and are far from their league, the Saiyans are not prepared to the strategy the earthlings have in store.

It all started with a simple conversation between a young prince and a young low-class soldier…

…

"You want to know something?" Tarble asks. He goes on without the answer. "Saiyans are indeed a warrior race, but during one point of their time when they experience near death in a traumatizing way, it affects them for life. Almost every Saiyan has some sort of simple phobia. Let's just say when they run into what they are afraid of, PTSD strikes?"

"PTSD?" Kakarot tilts his head at the new term.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. If you encounter something that reminds you of a horrifying event, you panic or who knows?" Tarble explains. "Saiyans are always strong and never will they expose their weaknesses, but at one point, they feel fear."

Kakarot blinks.

"Your fear of needles… there must be a reason for it."

Kakarot rubs his head. "I know there is, but it must had happened when I was a baby before the head incident. I can't recall what it is."

Tarble chuckles. "You have trypanophobia… which is the fear of needles. Your brother Raditz has Arachnophobia…"

"The fear of spiders." Kakarot nods.

"We just discovered Turles'. Entomophobia the fear of insects. Vegeta… well… he has scoleciphobia, the fear of worms."

"Every word ends with "phobia"... Funny." Kakarot says.

"It means "fear", so it makes sense." Tarble explains. "As big as Nappa is, you won't believe what he is afraid of."

"Well… what is his?"

"Cynophobia."

Kakarot tilts his head. "What's that?"

"He's afraid of dogs."

"Oh." Kakarot doesn't even know what to say to that. "Well… what about you?"

Tarble smiles nervously. "I'm claustrophobic. I'm fine with the ship… but see… I had incidents when I nearly died in tight spots. I guess you could say I would panic whenever I end up in a closed space that's so small."

Kakarot scratches his head. "Strange. Every one of us has a fear for some reason. It's funny. You would think one of us is not afraid of anything. That's not good."

"Just as we are scarred on the outside, we can be mentally." Tarble admits. "It's part of being a warrior. You understand."

"I do."

A click causes Tarble to look at the arm. He smiles. "Great! It's all done and tested! I think we can actually try this now! All we need now is for him to show up!"

"I brought him."

Kakarot and Tarble turns to the medical room exit. Standing there is Raditz who has Turles' arm in his grasp. "You say that you are done?"

"Right. It's perfectly safe!" Tarble nods once. He points at the table. "Now, Turles, this will be over sooner than you think. Sit over here and I can attach this to your shoulder."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make this quick." Turles slips off the duster coat and pulls the top portion of his tunic off his chest. It rolls to his waistline, and he sits on the table. "It's no good for me to be with one arm anyway… but to resort to this… damn."

Tarble becomes very concerned at how confident he actually is. "I need you to understand. In order for his arm to work, your nerves will have to work with it. The whole attaching process might hurt you all together. Your entire body might spaz."

"Just get on with it!"

The young prince would warn him about his rude behavior, but he decides to teach him another way. "Alright. Since you're acting all high and mighty… Kakarot… Raditz… restrain him."

"What?!" Kakarot didn't expect that kind of order.

"Do as I say!"

Raditz and Kakarot quickly grabs his shoulders firmly.

"Wha?"

Tarble narrows his eyes as he lines the arm towards the shoulder. "I was going to numb your shoulder… but since you didn't listen, this is the price. Keep your tongue in your mouth. It'll hurt if you bite it."

Turles growls. "Now, what makes you think-"

Tarble shoves the arm against the shoulder.

Almost immediately, Turles screams out in pure agony.

Vegeta - who is with Nappa and Karot in the training room - turns to the medical room, and Nappa sidesteps to avoid a punch from Karot. He looks at the same direction. "What was that?"

Karot, the son of Kakarot who is more commonly known as "Gohan", seems a bit uneasy. "It sounded like Uncle Turles."

"Turles? Sounds like Tarble managed to attach the arm. Sounds painful." Nappa mutters. "I wonder if it works."

Hidden outside in the thick of vegetation are a pair of binoculars and a radar to listen in. A soldier smiles as a huge idea crosses his mind. If it was possible, a lightbulb would had popped over his head. "This is great. General Chille!" The black-haired soldier turns to the spiky hair general. "I think I know how we can finally defeat those freaks!"

"Even the goofy one?" Chille chuckles. "That Goku knows this planet more than any of his comrades. He'll know how to handle us. He was raised as a Human after all. Ever since his brother Raditz arrived, things took a dive into hell."

"He's still pissed off that you ripped out his tail, sir." The soldier frowns.

"At least it was him and not the others. Besides… I know what to do to make sure they all stay helpless."

"Sir?"

"Alright! That is it! Let's go for the second best plan!" Chille growls. "If there is one thing that can best those Saiyans, it is what they fear most! Panic clouds their judgement. It's time for the last-resort plan!"

"Last resort plan?"

"Let's drag them out by midnight."

 **-0000-**

Day turns into night, and the stars fill the black sky. A moon is still lacking since it had been destroyed during the purging session of the Human-Saiyan war two years back. If the moon was out, a wolf would be howling.

Inside the ship were the warriors gather, clacking of wood can be heard with the occasional sliding. In the distance, Karot lunges at Nappa in attempt to land some punches which often miss. Inside the control room is where the clacking is centered.

Another clack.

"Checkmate." Tarble throws his hands behind his head as he watches his older brother study the board with a shocked look.

Vegeta's shocked expression turns into a scowl. "Damn it. It's by a damn knight this time?! I don't get it! Stupid games!"

"You're the one who wants to beat me here so much. I may not be able to beat you physically, but with thinking, it's child's play."

"What did you say?!"

Tarble laughs as Vegeta appears to he ready to flip the table.

A small chirp ends the small tension immediately.

The two royal brothers look over the table. Standing on the ground is a furry black tarantula with a pair of antennas and tails. The alien spider chirps again.

"Oh. That must be Raditz's pet. How ironic it is that the fool is familiar with this spider when he becomes a baby at the sight of them?" Vegeta huffs and turns away, not interested a bit. "What does that pest want? I have no peaches to give."

"I don't think he wants a peach." Tarble stands from his seat and crouches down. "Zhanshitao. What is it that you want?"

The tarantula points outside.

"You want to go out?"

The creature shakes his head.

"He's probably trying to warn you about something."

Heads turn to the kitchen area where Raditz walks out. His tail sways with every step. It's slightly surprising to see since the Saiyan almost never exposes his tail. Kakarot, on the other hand, never tucks it around the waist. (really, it's seldom.) It's pointed out that reason is why Kakarot had it pulled out recently.

"How would you know?"

"That thing has followed me around since I was a kid. I know when it wants to give a warning." Raditz crosses his arms and frowns at the creature. "Alright, you pest. You got my attention. What do you want?"

Zhanshitao growls.

"Get on with it. I don't like your attitude. Don't allow my the little patience I have run out."

The creature quickly points outside and hops around. It begins to march back and forth which is pretty well done for someone who had to move four legs at a time in unison.

"Soldiers have arrived you say?" Raditz scratches his head. "They just don't get it. Do they already have enough? Kakarot has enough of them ever since that one earthling put that stupid golden crown on his head! He's practically useless as soon as someone says the right numbers."

The spider sighs.

"What do you expect? As soon as they count, Kakarot is on his knees! Now they are out there again? Do they wish to die?"

"Is there a reason why you're conversing with a spider?" Turles walks inside the room while rubbing the metal arm. "All the time, you could had took care of the issue."

"Who are you to command me?" Raditz frowns. "You have no reason."

"The 3 year difference means nothing. Besides, those earthlings are Kakarot's issue. He failed to complete his mission and had to be reminded of where he stands to start it. That head accident made his judgement insane."

"Stupid is the better term." Raditz chuckles. He turns to the medical room. "Kakarot! Get over here! We have an issue involving earthlings that needs to be addressed!"

"Earthlings?!" In a heartbeat, Kakarot peaks from the doorway and rushes to his oldest brother. "Does that mean I get to blow stuff up?!"

Raditz rolls his eyes. "Yes. If they have tanks, you can blow them up."

"Awesome!" Kakarot clenches his hands and throws them in the air. "I need to do something. To just train for those Androids can get a little boring. So do we head out?"

"It's not like we have any other option." Vegeta sighs. "Let's go."

The door opens, and everyone steps outside.

The cool breeze of midnight flows through their hair and fills their nostrils. The life of Mount Pazou seems endless

A lone shadow lurks in the bushes. They wave their hand, and another shadow tosses something across the field.

Something strikes the grass.

Kakarot stops walking, and he looks down. Lying in front of his feet is…

… a needle.

"AAAH!" Kakarot leaps back in panic. Where did that come from?!

Raditz sighs. "Oh, get over it!"

"But it came out of nowhere!" Kakarot protests. "What do you expect me to do?! If it were a spider, you would be screaming right now!"

"I would not!" Raditz snaps immediately.

Another hand waves.

The ground begins to shake.

"Huh?" Karot looks around him, and walls burst from the ground and begin to surround them. "Hey!"

"Do they honestly think they can defeat us with a low-life trick like that?" Vegeta chuckles. "They are like armatures."

"Armatures, you say?!" A voice shouts from an intercom. "Your overconfidence is your weakness, monkeys!"

Smoke suddenly begins to pour inside, and the warriors look left and right.

"Is that the best they can do?" Kakarot grins as he reaches for his back. "I can just blow away whatever this stuff is. Easy." He draws out a red staff and his fingers lock around it.

"Ah-ah. I wouldn't try that if I were you, Goku." The voice teases. "I know very well about the headband you have on your head… well… it's rather a crown. You don't want me to activate it, do you?"

Kakarot pauses, and he growls. He recognizes the voice now. "Damn it all. It's him."

"So, here's the next step! Mere tricks you say?"

The ground splits between the warriors, and a new set of walls begins to rise. Smoke fills the room, and they begin to cough. Raditz quickly unleashes his energy to blow it away, but all it does is spread it further. "Oh, hell!"

The walls rise faster now.

"Wh-what?!" Raditz pounds on the rising wall. "What the hell?!"

"Raditz!" Kakarot slams his hands on the wall, and it is sealed to the top. They can still see each other since the walls are see-through. However, for them to be unable to break it is too strange. "What the hell is going on?!"

"That is what I am trying to figure out!" Raditz punches the wall, but he steps back with a shout as his hands are electrocuted. "What the-?! Why can't I break the stupid thing?!"

Vegeta kicks the wall, and Nappa punches it, but they can't do it too long due to the electricity. Vegeta is truly aggravated by the situation. "What the hell is this?!"

Tarble, on the other hand, is looking around frequently. "Ooh, no…" He places his hands in his head and slowly lowers down until he sits. "No, no… no…"

"Tarble?" Kakarot rushes to one side of his wall where Tarble is at the opposite side of. He recalls what the prince told him recently. "Take deep breathes, Tarble! There is a way out of here!"

Vegeta hears this and looks at his wall where his brother is. "Don't even think about it…!"

Tarble shakes his head. "It's too hard. I can't…"

Kakarot frowns and glares at the ceiling. "Alright! You got us for now! What is this?!"

"Welcome, Saiyan warriors!" The voice of Chille echoes in the rooms. "Welcome to your biggest enemy! As strong as you all are, there's no denying you have a big secret that will bring you down. Make a wild guess on why you can't escape! Nevermind, I'll answer for you! This very room unleashes waves that pretty much makes your energy unstable. The smoke makes it hard to function! You only have the power to total a car!"

"I had done that long ago! I was just a kid you know!" Kakarot frowns. "You're bluffing!" He steps back and clenches a fist. "Just watch!"

Raditz slams his hand on the wall. "Wait, you moron! Didn't you forget that if anything strikes your crown hard enough, it will-"

Kakarot throws a punch against the wall, and he jumps back as electricity engulfs his hand. "Ow! That stings!"

The static zaps heavily on the rhombus of the crown.

It glows and begins to him as electricity engulfs the accessory. Immediately, Kakarot screams and grabs the crown. "NOT AGAIN! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"Wanna play a little game?" Chille's voice speaks from the intercom as the warrior rolls around the floor while gripping on the crown that he can't take off. "You Saiyans love to play games with your enemies… well I say… it's our turn!"

Suddenly, a door from the ceiling of each room slides open.

"There is your gateway perhaps… but how will you escape when your judgement is clouded with fear?!"

Kakarot groans as the pain finally stops. He stands as static runs through his clothes. "Ow… I really hate that guy. He tricked me into hurting myself." Kakarot shouts at the ceiling. "What makes you think you can beat us?!"

"You yourself know. We Humans strategize towards stronger enemies such as you!" Chille's voice sounds almost insane now. "Enjoy, monkeys! Will you fools retreat to the tree top and holler like the apes you are?!"

Suddenly, they hear a thud, and the aggressive barking of a dog.

"A dog?" Raditz scratches his head.

Vegeta's eyes widen. "Sounds like it's coming from… where Nappa is sealed! Damn it! How did they know?!"

They can see it. A huge intimidating canine snarling and barking as it approaches the general. They would expect him to fight back, but Kakarot recalls what Tarble told him. Just as he said, the sight of a dog turns the general into a complete coward… and Vegeta knows this. The general steps back as the dog comes closer.

Another clank, and Raditz looks up. From the door of the ceiling, an army of spiders swarm from the hole. His face turns pale at an instant. "Sh-shit! You've gotta be kidding me…!" The numbers are countless. They might just fill the entire room. "Aaah…!"

"He's targeting us like this?!" Kakarot growls. He pauses as he hears a thud. He turns around quickly and on the ground is a tiny tank with a gun filled with needles. In fact, several more of the mini tanks fall in. "N-needles guns?! I… I don't want a shot! Anything but a shot!"

Turles' eyes widen as a swarm of bugs fall in the room. He steps back as they fall near his feet.

"Don't tell me they…!" Vegeta pauses as he feels something land on his head. Looking between his nose, he sees a worm. With a panicked shout, he flicks the worm away and steps on something slick. He looks at his feet, and his face turns blue at the sight of worms filling the room. "I feel like I'm about to throw up…!"

"He's targeting us by our fears!" Tarble screams out. "Don't let those fears get to your heads!" He is unable to continue as the walls begin to darken. "Huh?! Hey! What is going on?!" He pounds on the walks madly. "Hey!"

Kakarot notices this as well. "Raditz?! Turles?!"

"Damn it! I can't see you!" Raditz responds.

The walls are a solid black. The only light that fills the rooms is a red light. Tarble pounds on the walks until the electrical shock make him step back. He can't see a way out, and the room feels like it is closing in on him. "D-DAMN IIIIIIIT!" He recklessly punches the walls again. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" His voice is filled with panic and fear as he screams.

"The key to your escape is simple. If you have the reason to hear me out…" Chille begins to explain. "Think of not a way to tame your fear. Search for the one who doesn't know the mental scars as you do."

Kakarot steps back and glances at the ceiling.

"If you can figure that out, then you are really something. Too bad you'll be too scared to think properly!" His laughter ends as the communications are cut off.

The screams of the Saiyans can be heard from the speakers.

Chille is laughing and fighting to breathe. Each screen in front of him shows a horrified Saiyan with no way to escape. "This is hilarious! These freaks can't function as long as their phobias got the best of them!"

Kakarot is literally gripping on a pole supporting the ceiling as tight as he can as the needles fly around the room. He looks like a child who had seen a ghost. "Please… I don't want a shot…"

Meanwhile, Karot slams his hands against the wall, calling out for his father, uncles, and comrades. Despite being 6 years old, he is the only one without a fear. He is apparently the key to their escape… but...

Unfortunately… they are too wound up in fear to hear.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Yeah. This is super short. As I said before, not much effort will be put into these. These are done in one day. My chapters are done in a week. They have more things into it.**

 **This clearly isn't the best. This was not easy to write. :P**

 **I was bored.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Is "Of The Earthling Saiyan" worth reading?**

 **A: I am not going to push anyone to read it. I begun working on it when I was 15. I'll be 18 in December. As I said before, the first 13 chapters of the first book are short and sorta off in some places. Each book is better than the last. "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" (book 3) is better than the previous two in my opinion.**

 **It's basically a fanfic "If Goku joined Raditz". It's rather close to canon until the Frieza battle. After that, the fic takes it's own path. Still, many find it interesting to read.**

 **PQ2: Why end it with them in fear?**

 **A: Because it's Halloween.**

* * *

 **REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

 **If this interests you at least a bit, check out "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan"!**


	2. Eight legs

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great story! Once again, I am doing a one-shot! This one however… it branches off from my DBZ fanfic series "Of The Earthling Saiyan" so, if you haven't read it… you might be confused. I'll clarify things in a way that I won't spoil the plot:**

 **In this one-shot:**

*It's based on "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan" and that is book 2. Don't worry, no spoilers will be here.

*Goku is called "Kakarot" here, because this is a "what if" fic about him agreeing to join his brother.

*"Tao" is not "The Mercenary Tao" the Tao here is a different character.

*"The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" is the first book. Check it out if you must.

*Goku has a tail. You'll know why in book 1.

 **Well, that's that. If Goku appears off character, it was through his developments in the two books. He's a bit cruel but, he still has that happy-go-lucky personality. ;)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL Z KAI, OR DRAGON BALL SUPER! It all belongs to Akira Toriyama. This is a fanfic!**

 **Okay?!**

* * *

 **Now, I'll say that I'm better with books that have chapters. One-shots isn't my strong point… but, I've been wanting to do this for a while …**

 **Book 1: "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" (2015)** I wrote that when I was 15 and going on 16, so it's not as detailed… and a few chapters aren't too great. (In my opinion)

 **Book 2: "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan" (2015-2016)** 16 going on 17. Better than last book. I learned a lot.

 **Book 3: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" (2016 - in progress)** Working on this now. 17 going on 18. :P

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Halloween Special 2: Arachnophobia -**

It was so simple. All they had to do was scan through the cities for any remaining survivors. It was a task so easy, even Gohan could had done that himself.

So… why did everything go downhill?

 **-0000-**

"Uh, what?" Kakarot blinks. He didn't think he would be called back to the pod to do something he would rather do himself. He's somewhat disappointed. "Hey, Vegeta… Why does Raditz have to come with me?"

Raditz gives his brother an annoyed look. He clearly isn't in the mood to hear any fretting coming from his immature little brother.

The Saiyan prince explains carefully. "This was your mission. I understand that. However, considering on the fact that you were raised here… you are still somewhat hesitant." Vegeta turns his back. "Raditz is with you so that you won't do anything stupid. Take your leave, and don't come back unless you killed _someone_."

Kakarot frowns, but he walks anyway. "Yes, Vegeta… sir." He steps outside and stands. The sound of chirping birds and rustling trees reminds him how much time has passed since he agreed to join his brother and… to finish a mission he never started for 24 years.

The fault lays heavily on his head. The scar hidden under his wild hair proves it.

"Well, then. Let's get on with it." Raditz's voice draws Kakarot away from his observing. "We are to find the closest city from here. It shouldn't be hard."

Kakarot crosses his arms. "I still don't understand how a handful of Humans managed to live through what we gave to them." He scratches his head. "I guess they hid underground."

"Perhaps, but we don't have the time to dwell on that." Raditz says.

The younger brother is somewhat confused. "What do you mean? We have plenty of time. It's not like they'll suddenly fly off to space."

"Does this planet have that kind of technology?"

"Oh." Kakarot realizes. "They flew to the moon more times than I can count. They use rockets…"

"So, they _can_ fly to space if they wanted to." Raditz points out. "It's why we don't have the time to stand around."

"Yeah, but I said the _moon_. I never heard of them being able to fly out the galaxy. They sent drones to Mars… that's the best they have."

"Wait, what's Mars?"

"The fourth planet of this solar… system… I think it's called…. Right after this planet."

"Aren't you suppose to be an idiot?" Raditz questions his brother's knowledge.

"I know how to read." Kakarot frowns. "Remember when you threw those books at me? You're the one who couldn't stand how stupid I can be. Besides, it was just that. You're making me feel like my son."

Raditz shakes his head. "Whatever."

Kakarot would say more, but the growling of his stomach interrupts his arriving question that is now forgotten. "Food."

Raditz stops walking and groans. "At a time like this? Why do you always get hungry at the wrong time?!"

"Don't act like it doesn't happen to you!"

"As if it does-" Raditz is interrupted by his own stomach who dares to betray him. He sees the teasing look in his little brother's face, and he sighs. "Alright. Fine. Let's go look for some food."

Zhanshitao cheers.

"How about that cave over there?" Kakarot suggests. "They have lots of edible mushrooms in there for quick snacking. We can hunt for food later."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice. You know about this planet best… so I have to listen to your information." Raditz frowns. "Irony is strong in this situation. You're barely educated, and I am looking at you for food."

Kakarot chuckles as he begins to walk towards the cave.

As soon as they head inside, Kakarot rushes for the first group of mushrooms he had found. "Sweet! Looks like it's the right time of the year! There's a ton in here!"

Raditz picks a few and sniffs at the fungi before tossing one in his mouth. He chews and shrugs. "Not half bad."

Kakarot blinks. "Did you just eat that raw?"

Raditz pauses. "Wait. You were supposed to _cook_ then first?"

"Yeah, unless you want to get sick… but then again, we aren't Humans, and I don't think I ever got sick. My guess is that the worst thing that can happen is that you end up having a lot of gas… but maybe some mushrooms _can_ be eaten raw by earthlings.."

His brother shoves him. "Idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Kakarot begins to laugh.

Suddenly, they hear a loud creak. They both turn to the source…

… which turns out to be a door closing to the mouth of the cave!

Raditz turns around. The door slowly begins to shut. "Oh. Hell!" He makes a dash for it, but instead of making it out, he smacks right into it and falls flat on his back.

"Raditz?! Raditz!" Kakarot rushes to his brother. "Are you alright?!"

"Ah, damn it. That's going to give me a headache." The older brother rubs his forehead and sits up. "The material of that door… it's nothing of this world."

"I noticed. It's way stronger than steel… probably stronger than diamond… And that is the hardest substance on Earth!" Kakarot walks close to the door. His hand feels on the surface. "Huh. That's interesting. Do you have an idea on what it could be?"

Raditz stands. "I can't recall what they call it, but it is very strong material. Even Saiyans such as ourselves will have difficulty trying to bust out of it. We might be stuck here for a while."

"You're kidding!" Kakarot frowns as his brother shakes his head. "Aw! Sitting in here is boring!"

"Well, we don't have a scouter anymore, so we can't communicate with any of the two princes."

Kakarot folds his arms. "That's your fault. Your power broke the scouters."

"Well! At least I am matched with you! If I never became a Super Saiyan, Cold might had won!"

"Whatever you say. I still had a chance of beating him on my own."

"Don't get cocky!" Raditz steps forward and something falls on his shoulder. He glances at it and flicks it off, and now the material is stuck on his hands. As he pulls it off, he freezes. It's stringy… and sticky… and silky…

No…

' _Anything… but that!'_ Raditz glances at the walls surrounding them. The room is so small, if anyone was claustrophobic, they would be in panic mode. However, silk covers every corner and falls along the walls. The Saiyan blinks. "No… please tell me there isn't any here…!"

Kakarot has his hands behind his head, and is humming a small tune, but he stops as soon as he picks up unsteady breathing. He turns to his brother whose eyes are wide and glued above him. "Uh… are you sure you're okay?"

The amounts of web is endless. Thick swabs of it is everywhere. It could get heavy and fall. Slowly, Raditz slides to his knees and his back is hunched as his hands press on the ground. He shuts his eyes, and mutters something inaudible under his breath.

Kakarot approaches him slowly. "Hey… it's… fine…" He carefully places a hand on his back. For a second, he thought he would be scolded, but instead, his brother tenses up worse. Kakarot awkwardly pats his back. "It's okay. It's just spider web… there's a lot… I know, but the only spider here is Tao. Tao is one you don't mind. It's fine…"

He never thought of it before, but just _how_ bad is Raditz's fear of spiders?

Zhanshitao seems deeply concerned. He decides to give Raditz some space, so he scatters to his substitute rider, which is the younger brother. Just as he reaches his shoulder, the spider looks above him and chirps in panic.

"Damn it… not this again…!" Raditz's face turns pale.

They begin to crawl down.

Fast.

"No, no, no! STAY AWAY!" Raditz steps back until he is against the wall. His hands form into fists that squeeze harder.

"Raditz! Listen to me! Just don't look at them! Look at me! Hear my voice!" Kakarot grabs his brother's shoulders firmly. "Easy. Easy there… it's okay. They won't bother you."

Raditz is shaking heavily. His clenched fists have blood seeping from the openings. His eyes locate the door, so he makes a run for it.

Kakarot didn't expect this. "Wait!" His plea is drowned by the sound of his brother pounding on the door and screaming. He watches in shock for a second _. 'What the…? He's freaking out like crazy! What am I supposed to do?! I saw him freak out before… but not_ this _bad!'_

Raditz violently pounds on the door, but his efforts prove to be futile. He can't break it down, so he can't escape from the nightmare he's currently in. He glances behind him, and the endless rows of red eyes stare back at him without blinking. It is as if he can hear the roars of the Giantula that nearly killed him when he was a child… and nearly killed his brother recently. He slides down and his hands cover his head. "GET ME OUT OF HEREEEE!"

Kakarot is clueless on what to do, but he finds himself getting angry. He glares at the eyes he sees above him. "Hey! Get out of here! Shoo! You've done enough, so leave us now!"

They rush down instead.

"You've got to be kidding me! Who managed to figure this out?!" He frowns and goes for his brother. He snatches him by the shoulders and pulls him from the door. "Hey!" He turns him around and pushes him against the walls. "Listen to me!"

"It's going to turn me into burning acid!" Raditz panics.

"Deep breaths. Take deep breaths…" Kakarot holds his brother's shoulders and looks at him in the eyes. "Big deep breaths… come on… you can do it…"

Raditz's breathing becomes longer and more stable, but his body's still shaking uncontrollably.

"Good. Everything's okay. Think of other things… like…" Kakarot glances at Zhanshitao. "Like Tao!"

Raditz groans.

"Oh, no! Whoops! That didn't help! Uh… think of peaches! Lots of delicious peaches!" Kakarot laughs nervously.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK FOOD WILL CALM ME DOWN?!"

Raditz has a point there. He isn't calm and collected like Kakarot often is.

That is the moment an idea strikes him.

He'll have to anger him further.

Kakarot frowns. "Okay then! You're just a huge coward then! Are you trying to regain the reputation as "Crybaby Raditz"?!"

"Wha?" Raditz didn't expect Kakarot to suddenly speak so rudely. It's not like him.

"You heard me right! We have no use for a Saiyan who cries at the sight of spiders! What if a strong enemy is a spider?! Will you run away screaming like a little kid?! Tap into your power and kill these things already!"

"You little…!"

"Do you want Vegeta to cast you aside because of how much of a coward you are?!" Kakarot snaps.

"DAMN IT!" Raditz screams angrily at the roof, and golden aura bursts and engulfs his body. He transforms into a Super Saiyan, and he rises his hand over his head. "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO EXTERMINATE THIS SHIT!"

Kakarot quickly dives towards the ground as soon as white light fills the cave.

"BEGOOOOOONE!" Raditz throws down his hand, and a huge explosion vaporizes every spider in the cave. Smoke settles, and the warrior takes a few breathe and falls to sit.

Kakarot blinks and checks his head. Zhanshitao is still alive. "Hey, look. It wasn't that hard."

"Shut up."

"But you killed them off after freaking out!"

"Shut the hell up."

Kakarot frowns. "I will throw this spider at you if you're going to keep being so harsh."

"Then, I will gladly shove it up your ass!"

Kakarot sighs as the spider hides in his hair. "And, the threats are back. Brother is back to normal. You know… I sorta liked it better when he was a coward at the moment."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Oh, crap! I'm thinking out loud again!" Kakarot quickly makes a run for it. He rushes around the cave as his brother chases him. "Me and my big mouth."

A pink blast nearly strikes him.

"Hey! You nearly blasted out my tail, damn it! Aim for that door to get us out of here! Not me!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished.**

 **I like humor. Once again, this was rushed so my best effort wasn't placed here.**

 **Once again, this is rather random. I was bored. :P**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Weremonkey

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Here's the final one-shot! (I know it's now November 1st. So what?)**

 **Happy belated Halloween! (Is that a thing?)**

 **Anyway, this is the final one-shot! Let's take a list off of what this is based from!**

 **This is focused early in book 1! Chapter 4 is placed here… but we get Gohan's side as well!**

 **Book 1: "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" (2015)** I wrote that when I was 15 and going on 16, so it's not as detailed… and a few chapters aren't too great. (In my opinion)

 **Book 2: "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan" (2015-2016)** 16 going on 17. Better than last book. I learned a lot.

 **Book 3: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" (2016 - in progress)** Working on this now. 17 going on 18. :P

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the true author!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Enjoy, and check out book 1!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Halloween Special 3: When the weremonkey howls at night. -**

Kakarot looks up to the sky and takes note in the many starts in the sky. After a while he spots the moon, completely full, and huge. The moon has always caught his attention with or without a tail. He must be drawn to it by instinct because no matter how many times he looked around it in the past months, it is always fascinating to look at. "This is the biggest moon I've ever seen!"

His brother starts to laugh crudely. "A full moon has appeared so soon? How often do you have one here?"

"Well, we have one at least twice a month. The moon stays on the same phase for two days straight." Kakarot answers. He has a feeling that something big is going to happen.

It's great news for Raditz. "Well then, I'll ask you this; Do you want to see something cool? The extension of every Saiyan's power?"

He's curious, but the idea on what Raditz is talking about hits him. "You're talking about you and the moon. Sure! I want to see just how powerful you guys can get. I'm missing out on a lot am I?"

He nods once. "Naturally, a Saiyan is more powerful under a full moon even if they don't transform. I think it's time for lesson number 2. I'll show you why people fear us brother. But I must warn you, as soon as I transform, I'll go straight to a rampage... not unless you can calm me down. Then I can gain control of my own instincts."

Meanwhile, Gohan snivels and wipes his arm across his nose as he finally wakes. He slowly stands and rubs his eyes with his wrist. "Bathroom…" It's the first word that comes out the 4 year old's mouth.

A bad feeling sinks deep into Kakarot's stomach. "But how?! I killed my own adoptive grandfather when I transformed! How can I stop you?!"

"When we transform, we lose reasoning and rely on instinct. No matter how hard they try, anyone's pleas cannot reach our ears. Not unless, they understand our native tongue. Relatives are most likely to succeed with that process. I seen it happen many times before."

"I was raised here on Earth. What makes you think that I understand that language? I never heard it before!"

"Oh yes you have. You just don't remember."

Kakarot now feels dumbfounded. He just heard words that he never heard before come out of his brother's mouth. It's so new to him, but at the same time, it sounds so familiar. He just understood every word he said. Now his head hurts again. All that Saiyan past stuff is too much for him to take it in one day. He never learned so much at such a short period of time. But, Raditz is right. He heard it before. In fact, when he gets very agitated he would say a few words that his wife would be confused about. His former friends even told him once that when they got him drunk celebrating his marriage with ChiChi, he became very aggressive and if bothered, he would snap at anyone, speaking out sentences filled with unheard of words. It freaked them out. It was probably the most they ever saw him so angry. He was told that Master Roshi tried to hit on his wife and so he hurled the elder right through a wall.

 _"Do you understand me Kakarot? Or is your mind a bit slow in catching things?"_

Kakarot stumbles a bit. He knows that this is one of the things he has to easily accomplish important he wants to please the other Saiyans. He had to think hard as the words try to formulate themselves out his mouth. "I do understand." He says. He switches rather quickly. _"I actually do. I know that I had spoken it before."_

"Good." Raditz says with a slight amused look. He switches back to the common language. "I believe that your son has went through his own metamorphosis on his own but, no need to worry. You should be more concerned about yourself."

Gohan seems saddened as he finishes his business in the ground. He slips back on his pants, and he pouts. "I don't get it. Why does my uncle have to be so mean? Did I do something wrong?"

A pause.

The child blinks at the sight of his own shadow. "Huh? Why do I have a shadow? It's night. The sun isn't out yet." He looks left and right, and he finally looks up. His eyes spot the full moon lighting the darkness of the night. He intakes a breath of awe. "Oh, wow! That's the biggest moon I have ever seen!"

He didn't quite get it? Worry about himself instead of his son? It seems all so wrong. He was about to protest but his ideas change when he sees his brother studying the glowing white round moon in the night sky. A second later Raditz's eyes changed from its natural onyx color to a bloody red. Kakarot takes a deep breath, ready to accept whatever will become of Raditz. He has to do this. It's probably another test for him, only this time it involves situations when your own allies could turn against you... at least, that's the idea.

"This... will get... disturbing for you..." Raditz forces his words out, already having difficulty speaking. In fact, he seems to have difficulty breathing. His tail lazily falls from around his waist and droops down, occasionally beating in some kind of rhythm. His body starts to jerk and throb along with his hard heartbeat that is headed loud and clear. It beats irregular as the pace quickens. He gasps as if he forgot how to breathe for a second.

"R-Raditz?" He wasn't kidding. This is definitely freaking Kakarot out.

The child smiles. "It's so round… and bright! It must be a full moon! I've never seen one of those… befo-" His words fail to come out any further. He gasps and his eyes widen as if he had fallen into a trance.

For some reason… the moon is like a magnet. He can't take his eyes off it.

… and… it feels like the moon is telling him something.

He follows the feel… and his body jolts as his eyes begin to glow red.

Still hanging on to the what remains in his reasoning, Raditz growls while giving his brother a look that reads; "Stop worrying so much!" After that he looks back at the sky as his lungs release an enraged inhuman scream filled with nothing but anger.

That moment, Kakarot knew that Raditz is consciously gone.

Gohan gasps again as his body shakes. His small muscles suddenly grow into a higher mass. The clothes slowly rip, and his eyebrows arch with anger. His gasping turns into snarling as his bared teeth grow into fangs. Just as he begins to grow and his clothes tear apart, he throws his arms down with an enraged scream.

Kakarot takes a step back in shock and horror as he hears the snarling and screams continue. He watches in disbelief as Raditz's body grows buffer than it already was. Then he grows. Black fur starts to cover his exposed skin, and what is hidden under the expanding armor. His tail whips around powerfully, enough to snap a tree in half. His ears grow large and pointed that can hear for miles. His nails grow into black claws that can tear flesh without any effort. His bearing teeth grow into powerful razor-sharp fangs, and Kakarot doesn't even want to think what the older Saiyan could do with those. His nose grows longer until it's a snout. His entire eyes is now glowing red, striking paralyzing fear into anyone who dares to look. He is unrecognizable. It's almost impossible to tell it's Raditz at this point now that he's in full fledged monster form! "No! This is unreal!" Not even words can support how he feels at the moment. It is real, no matter how he looks at it. He does add one thing he has to accept.

And afar… Gohan is going through the same change.

"So this is the gorilla monster my grandfather used to tell me about, only... I took this beast's place... It's hard to believe that I can do that..."

Now completely changed, Raditz roars loudly in the form of the Oozaru. Not even half a second passed and the first thing he does is slam his arm against a cliff, taking it down without even half trying. He opens his mouth and a lethal ki blast shoots powerfully from it, vaporizing anything that came into contact put and crumbling anything nearby. This is repeated several times.

The young child Gohan once was is now a full-fledged monster. It roars and howls at the sky before the cliff side gives in to his weight. He falls to the ground, and anger fills him further. With a mighty roar, he swings his arm and takes down the entire cliffside. He tramples down boulders and fires blasts from his mouth.

Kakarot stays in his place, watching the destructive scene. Boulders are hurled here and there, more cliffs are taken down, craters are formed into the ground... He cannot imagine what would happen if he decided to betray his own race. They probably would've vaporized him! His ki is overwhelmingly strong. He never felt anything like it!

Raditz suddenly stops, now sniffing the air. A low growl is heard as he slowly turns around and spots the tiny figure watching him. Annoyed by this, he roars again and slams down his fist.

At the same time, Gohan pauses and growls, turning to the direction he can hear similar commotion. With no reason, it relies on Instinct. He marches forward.

Kakarot jumps out the way in the nick of time. His monsterized brother tries again as he leaps into flight. He manages to dodge most of the attempted swats, but just barely. Just when things couldn't have gotten worse, Raditz unleashes another blast. He dives down, nearly facing death as the blast whizzes over his head, only taking off a centimeter of hair. It won't be noticeable thankfully, but still, for the young brother, he would've been done for! He flies away several feet to gain distress like he did when they spared before. Raditz is still in there somewhere. He knows it. "RADITZ! RADITZ!"

The only answer he gets is another blast.

"Woah!" He ducks and it whizzes over him again. He knows that it won't be long until he finally catches him. He tries to remember what he was told before this. Unfortunately at the moment, he can't!

He hears a distant roar from elsewhere. Unlike Raditz, it's not as deep but it's still frightening. Kakarot can feel it's energy too. It's Gohan- Karot actually. He too must've took the form of the Oozaru and, he's having his own tantrum problems down there. The situation is almost bleak. He doesn't know what to do-

Being raised on Earth has many disadvantages for him it seems.

Gohan races across the field. For some reason… he feels further enraged. The presence of another beast is nearby, and it just angers him. He rushes across in all fours, trampling like the gorilla-like monster he is.

He can see it. Further ahead is another beast with a long mane, fighting a small bug.

With bared fangs, it charges forward to attack.

* * *

 **A/N: ** **Finally finished!**

… **okay… the Raditz portion was from Chapter 4 of "The Wrath". This one-shot might be the shortest, but whatever. We got to see Gohan's side a bit… Though the reality is… most of those scenes are similar to Kai.**

 **I'm sleepy.**

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Check out "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan"!**


End file.
